Brandon Larkin
Brandon Larkin (Brandonlarkin in-game) is a popular and extremely skilled British player and level creator in Geometry Dash. He has completed numerous Extreme Demons, notably Cataclysm, The Hell Factory, Ice Carbon Diablo X, Bloodbath, Deception Dive, Aftermath, Twisted Tranquility, Carnage Mode, Killbot, and most recently, his hardest demon, Titan Complex, which he beat on November 16, 2019. He is also known for being one of the best Geometry Dash players that use a controller. He beat Artificial Ascent for his 200th Geometry Dash episode on September 20, 2019, which was, at the time, his close-second hardest demon, after Killbot. He has a secondary YouTube channel called SurvKin which is a collaboration channel with Surv, who is a friend of his. They did hardcore games including Geometry Dash. Currently, on their channel, there is Super Hexagon and Super Meat Boy. As of January 2018, only three videos were uploaded to the channel and it hasn't been active. Levels Unrated Levels * Harder Speed Racer - A buffed version of Speed Racer. * Iridium * LarkinClysm - The old version of Cataclysm except with Brandon singing At the Speed of Light. * LightWave 144Hz vers - A fixed version of LightWave for 144Hz users. * Metallic Reflection * Midnight Phantoms * Stutter Wave Demon Levels'' '' * Satanic Pit (featured) - A collaboration with Zepher. * Shining Caverns (featured) - A collaboration with Zepher. History Brandon Larkin has had a very interesting GD Career. His first GD video was on January 20, 2015, when he uploaded himself playing Can't Let Go. He then proceeded to play all the GD title levels and then started to play rated online levels. He was still considered a novice GD player and his channel flatlined for a couple of months. He completed his first hard demon, Theory of Firepower, on June 7, 2015, and then beat Deadly Clubstep soon after. His channel started to grow and he started to attempt harder levels. After he beat Old Cataclysm and Necropolis, players such as Michigun and Andromeda started to take notice of this upcoming GD player. As his channel grew, he started to focus more on GD and he slowly removed all other games. He played through all of 1.9 and added Demons such as The Ultimate Phasehttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OWiyZKqGZMo and 8ohttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8eg0dw5qX50 to his Demon completion list. One of his biggest achievements to date, however, is beating Bloodbath on August 16, 2016,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ek8IrO1Rdh4and and that put him in the same regard as the best players of the time, like Riot, Cyclic, and Sunix. However, in 2.0, his activity in GD declined sharply and at the beginning of 2.1, he almost wasn't active at all. With his video titled "The Future Of This Channel" posted on June 6, 2018,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gC6NWq_gKoA and him uploading "Pimpa complete"https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4aaxvZulAmQ&t=196s then not uploading for six months, most people thought another big GD player had retired. However, much to everyone's surprise, he came back and uploaded Falling Up and Theory of Insomnia back to back. Recently his channel has shown consistent activity, mixing Geometry Dash with other games such as I am Bread, Skate 3 and Black Ops 1. He is continuing his Demon list and has also created an Extreme Demon list with levels he will try to beat once certain milestones are reached, it contains levels such as Twisted Tranquility and Deception Dive as the easiest, and Bloodlust as the hardest. On July 14, 2019, he beat Carnage Mode for his hardest demon after 10,556 attempts. This was quickly removed from its position by Killbot, which he beat on August 22. A month later, he beat Artificial Ascent for his 200 episode special, which became his second hardest demon. On November 16, he beat Titan Complex, which is his hardest demon to date. On January 24, he beat Digital Descent, claiming it as his 2nd hardest demon. Equipment Brandon Larkin mostly uses a controller but sometimes a mouse and has used it since the beginning of his career. Status As of June 28th, 2019, his channel is consistently active with frequent uploads of Geometry Dash content mixed with other games. He has finished his college projects which left him with lack of time for his YouTube channel earlier. Icons He has used pretty much the same icons throughout his career and you can find information about it pretty much everywhere. Colors He has used the Turquoise and White for much of his career and it has become a namesake of his GD name all over the world. Trivia * He mostly does commentary videos, just like EricVanWilderman. * He started playing Geometry Dash on January 17, 2015, the same day as he started his YouTube channel. His first episode of Geometry Dash was him trying and unsuccessfully beating Can't Let Go. * Brandon, back then, was going to stop playing Geometry Dash, with the eighth episode planned to be the final one. * One of his biggest rages was when he was playing Theory of Firepower, when on an attempt where he died on the first dual-segment, he throws his controller on the wall and smashes his headphones down below him, supposedly breaking them. * Brandon technically beat Cataclysm six times, with the third, fourth, fifth and sixth times being remakes of Cataclysm like Satchoclysm and his own remake, Larkinclysm. He confirmed that he has beaten Cataclysm eight times, just with the last two times not being recorded. * He has somewhat an ambitious way of recording him playing and beating demons. He has a demon list of which demon he's beating next. He's also confirmed that he will beat the Top 10 demons when he has the time to or when he is ready to. * He crashed at 96% on The Hell Factory. It is considered the worst fail of his career. * He completed Bloodbath and is to this day one of only three people to have done so on a controller, the other two being Farzzzinjj and Zylenox. (although Brandon was the first to ever do so). * Brandon got a shout-out from EricVanWilderman in his video when Eric tries and beats Motion by TamaN. * So far his hardest demons ever beaten are The Hell Factory, Aftermath, Twisted Tranquility, Bloodbath Carnage Mode, Artificial Ascent, Killbot and Titan Complex. although he has created an Extreme Demon list that he will try to complete, containing even harder levels, with the hardest out of them all being Bloodlust, which he will beat once he reaches 100,000 subscribers. * His most viewed video as of October 2019 is "Classic Brandon Larkin Rage," with over 868,000 views. Videos References Category:Level creators Category:Players